


Deeper than their Veins

by Christinajoy118



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, mentions of Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christinajoy118/pseuds/Christinajoy118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are family; blood. But their bond runs deeper than their veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeper than their Veins

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or the show; this is purely from my imagination.

They’re supposed to be bonded; to laugh together and tease mercilessly. They’re supposed to be petty and selfish and angry; to get into yelling matches over the first shower and wrestle for the last bowl of cereal. They’re supposed to be angst-ridden with hormones, and be dramatic and protective. They’re supposed to reminisce and share bad jokes and be sympathetic. They’re supposed to be brothers. 

And they are. But to describe them just as brothers is like hiking so far into the mountains that your lungs struggle to take in the thinning air and your legs are steps from buckling, and gazing over the vast expanse of a snow-capped range, and calling the sight a hill. 

The laughter is followed by a red tint spreading over cheeks. The comfort comes through wordless conversations between a pair of green eyes and brown wisps hiding hazel flecks. Tears and anger are soothed by two knees brushing and a hand over the other’s heart. The sparring and horseplay often end abruptly, with the roughest shove yet and a locked bathroom door. A father’s wrath and hurtful words are assuaged with tangled limbs in a too-small bed and a ratty Zeppelin shirt to absorb the tears.

But the crumpled up hidden papers at the bottom of Sam’s duffle bag? The only cure for that was the rumbling of the Impala down a dirt road, in search of a neon sign and a pretty girl to numb the emotion.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have EVER written in the way of fan fic. And the first thing I have written for fun in probably 10 years. I have the urge to write again, but I'm taking it slow. It took me a few months to gather the courage to post this, so feedback is appreciated and thank you for reading!


End file.
